Goodbye
by Aaron Smiley
Summary: Aaron says a farewell to the guys, but not as you might think. Oneshot.


_I have managed to pump out yet another oneshot. _:-)_ YAY ME! Overflow is chugging slowly but surely along... Well, actually... nevermind, it'll get updated eventually (evil laugh) Any way I'll wait till the author's note at the end to explain, I don't want to give anything away. This was an attempt tp be serious... keep that in mind...  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TMNT characters used in this or any other of my stories. I graciously borrow them from Eastman and Laird and the assorted comic companies that have copy-rights (Lucky Ducks!) apologies for all spelling mistakes

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

**_Good bye_...**

_A relatively short word._

_One we learn early on in our existence. Its concept is quick and easy to grasp and we use it constantly for the rest of our lives. Yet, when the time comes, it is the hardest word to say..._

_This is one of those times..._

I look nostalgically around the Lair. Memories come flooding back to me as I place my fingers on the back of the couch.

_So many memories. _

_This was my favorite place in the entire world for a time. _

_Whenever I had a bad day or felt like crying all I needed was to see their faces. Mike's grin, Raph's smirk, Don's beam, and Leo's smile. _

I close my eyes to make sure I can still see their faces. I don't ever want to forget.

_Don's workshop is just as he left it. Tools spread everywhere. Mike's rocket-board lays on top of the worktable finished and begging for a test run. The televisions are still in perfect working order. A canister of that mysterious ooze sits in a small niche in the wall._

I smile despite the current situation.

_As silly as it is, I feel like this place is my home, too. _

I gather the silently brooding weapons. Two nunchucks, a worn pair of sais, a bo-staff, twin katanas, and a simple walking stick. They seem to yell and scream about how unfair life's been to them and their masters. I whole heartedly agree. It's not fair; this fate that has befallen them.

_Here comes the hard part..._

I hadn't been sure of what to do so I laid my friends on the cold ground in the middle of the Lair. I figured at least that way they were together. No sense trying to scatter them about their home. They would have wanted it this way.

I begin to fit each weapon into their owner's grasp. The way it should be. No warrior should be without his _or her _weapon.

I close Mike's fist around his nunchucks. I fit Don's Bo staff into the groove between his arm and his body and clasp his hand around it. Raph's sai's fit perfectly into his fists, they look as though they belonged there, as if they are a part of him. Leo's katanas are a bit trickier, but I manage to crisscross them across him plastron. Last comes Master Splinter's walking stick. I delicately place his walking stick into his hand and lay it acroos his body. Then I stand up to admire my work.

There's not much to look at, though, just their cold bodies, looking so peaceful and ready to spring alive at any given moment. I turn to Raphael and run a finger over his red bandana. I move on to Leo. I look down at his face and can't help but reach out and trace my fingers over his features. The curve of his beak, around his empty eyes and down his cheek.

_I've always loved the smooth texture of his skin._

I fiddle with the katanas again. Wanting to make them lay just so. After all, this is goodby. After this I'll never see my dear friends again. I want everything to be perfect.

The stillness begins to kill me.

My nose begins to tingle and the feeling spreads across my face. My eyes begin to water and before I know it a small single tear runs down my cheek. I feel like a moron, but I can't help it, this isn't exactly as easy as it looks. At least they'll be going to a better place... I hope...

"AARON! Aren't you finished packing your brother's toys up, yet?" My mom calls from downstairs.

I roll my eyes and shout over my shoulder, "Almost!" I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and sniffle.

"Goodbye." I whisper softly and close the Lair play-set as slowly as possible.

"Aaron! Hurry up! We need to leave, the Good Will closes in twenty minutes!"

I grab the handle and begin hauling the Lair downstairs to the car for its delivery.

"AARON!"

_Some people just have no sympathy for goodbyes..._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Author's note: I came up with this about three weeks ago when my Mom decided to raid my younger brother's closet and purge all his 'useless' 'junk' I managed to scrape a couple of things into my collection but sadly couldn't keep that monstrosity of a playset. I thought it was the coolest thing ever, my favorite part is the couch. it has a button that make the couch fall backwards it's the funniest thing. Sit 'ol Raphael down and then have Mike stomp on the button and WHAM! Raph goes flying. (Laughs uproariously). I also had to say bye to various action figures and those cool 18 in Donnie with the homemade battle armor stuff. (He looks like he's gonna go play baseball) And though it was hard to let it all go. Some poor little kid somewhere's gonna get it and perhaps will come to join our fandom. That is if we ever get it all out of the garage and actually deliver it...  
_


End file.
